1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional projection apparatus 100 can only project one image in one direction for viewing. However, in a large conference venue (as shown in FIG. 1), a large number of people attends the conference, and people far away from the screen 50 (e.g., people in the region A1) cannot clearly see an image projected by the projection apparatus 100 onto the screen 50. Moreover, in a meeting room (as shown in FIG. 2), not only those far away from the screen 50 cannot clearly see the image projected by the projection apparatus 100 onto the screen 50, but also some people must view the screen 50 at certain angles, thus feel uncomfortable when viewing.
In order to solve the above problems, conventionally, more than two projection apparatuses 100 are arranged in the large conference venue (as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4). However, this arrangement would increase cost.
Referring to FIG. 5, in consideration of the cost, a beam splitter 60 is additionally disposed between the projection apparatus 100 and the screen 50, so that a portion of an image beam 102 projected by the projection apparatus 100 pass through the beam splitter 60 and is projected onto the screen 50, and the other portion of the image beam 102 is reflected onto another screen 50′. However, as the image beam 102 outside the projection apparatus 100 has a large divergence angle, a large-sized beam splitter 60 is required, and also a supporting structure for the beam splitter 60 is added, thus occupying a considerable space. Moreover, under this architecture, the distance between the screen 50 and the screen 50′ is limited, which causes inconvenience in use. And, the images on the two screens cannot be focused simultaneously, resulting in a blurred image on one of the screens.